This invention relates to an apparatus for holding a ski or the like in such manner as to facilitate waxing and maintenance operations thereon.
The prior art has provided various forms of devices for holding skis on or above a stationary support such as a workbench to allow for preparation of the ski base and edges. One such ski holding device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,887 to Weissenborn et al issued Sep. 29, 1992.
Skis have become increasingly popular in recent years and require frequent maintenance to ensure optimal performance and prolonged useful life. Maintenance procedures include cleaning, repair and waxing of the ski base materials as well as maintenance of the ski edges to remove roughness and the like. These procedures must be repeated throughout the life of the ski and hence it is desirable to provide apparatus for securing the ski in positions such that maintenance work can readily be accomplished, with, at the same time, a minimum amount of time and effort being required to mount and dismount the ski to and from the ski holder.
It is a general object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for holding skis and the like at a work station during repair and maintenance operations.
A further object is to provide apparatus for holding a ski in a stable horizontal xe2x80x9cbase-upxe2x80x9d position during ski base preparation and maintenance, which apparatus also employs means permitting the ski to be placed in horizontal xe2x80x9cedge-upxe2x80x9d orientation and held there in a stable manner for ski edge maintenance procedures.
A further object is to provide apparatus of the nature noted above which incorporates means by which to retract the ski brake so that said ski brake does not interfere with ski base and edge preparation and maintenance procedures.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved three-point ski-holding arrangement where two end supports provide substantial support of the ski for ski base and edge preparation and wherein an intermediate tensioning device retracts the ski brake and firmly holds the ski to said end supports under tension with the ski either base-up and parallel, or on its side with the ski base perpendicular to the top surface of a work station.
It is a further general object to provide apparatus for use in ski maintenance and repair procedures which is adaptable for use with a wide variety of skis with bindings.
Accordingly, the invention in one embodiment provides a portable support for use in spaced relation with a similar support as a ski support for maintenance operations at a work station, each said support being adapted to support one of the opposing end portions of the ski. Each portable support typically comprises a base section adapted to be fixed to a work station in a generally upright position and a ski support head mounted to said base section allowing placement of the ski in a desired position to facilitate maintenance procedures.
The ski support head typically has a resilient surface thereon to frictionally engage the ski when resting thereon in a generally horizontal ski base maintenance position or, alternatively, the ski edge maintenance position.
A typical embodiment of the invention provides a tensioning device comprising a clamp associated with a length of rope or accessory cord and a cleat and which tensioning device is adapted to be attached to the work station intermediate a pair of said supports to provide means by which to engage and retract the ski brake and thereby hold the ski against said supports during ski base and edge maintenance.
Further features of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description of preferred embodiments which follows hereinafter, reference being had to the appended drawings.